


The light Within the Void

by CreamyPrince_tae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyPrince_tae/pseuds/CreamyPrince_tae
Summary: A story to show the beginnings of a pack and the healing process of the human heart.Follow the Bullet Proof Pack as they come together.





	1. The Void Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to~
> 
> Twitter: @formoftherapy  
> @tk3squad
> 
>  

Chapter 1: The Hunter

It was a cold day in August, the Michigan weather seemed more stable than ever. Suga Vide was patrolling his family’s border around town when he caught wind of a small commotion. A boy? No, a man that’s no older than Suga himself was cornering a werewolf with nothing but a bat and a vial of substance. They hadn’t crossed the border wards meaning they were working well even after being up for 6 years without being touched upon besides feeding a little energy to them every three months. The wolf was giving his all to tag the man but the effort it was giving was for nothing since there was no effort in going for the kill. Each swipe that was meant for a killing blow was slowed down almost like when training someone to anticipate blows. However the man didn’t follow suit with the wolf’s lead instead he pushed and pushed the wolf against a tree. The wolf try’d to run only to be knocked back by what has to be a mountain ash barrier. When he shifts back from his beta from I cross the barrier and alert them to my presence.

Stile’s P.O.V

 

I finally caught Peter in a ash circle and with this 6 month training season finally over I could return to my pack and then I could go to Beacon Hills but first I have to convince Peter to listen to reason. Oh I should let Peter know about the dude watching us but its clear he at least senses him. The barrier was barely preventing me from noticing him but from the magic is tied to his blood as I wouldn’t have felt anything besides the barrier if someone was properly maintaining it. From how it feels, its energy is supplied by witches or druids since the strongest leyline is about 20 miles from town. The town must be similar to BH.

“Peter. Are you ready to listen to me? Or should I drag you back unconscious?”, Stiles asks playfully hoping Peter would be difficult for once. Peter’s response was less than playful,” Well Stiles, my soon to be Alpha, I guess you have earned the right to have me as a loyal member of your pack. Now can we address the human in the room or shall we ignore him until its necessary to acknowledge him.” 

While Peter makes a very good point its not like he could pose any threat to us without any weapons and besides I still have ‘his little gifts’ to rely on.  
“Oh Peter as much fun ignoring him would be. We should attempt to make a good attempt to be friendly.”

Third Person P.O.V

Suga took that as his que to introduce himself, “Hello My name is Suga Vide at your service. Your training was quite an interesting take on predator & prey. What brings the two of you this far up in Michigan. I’d say would you like some help with your wolf problem but its clear you have it handled. However I am curious as to why he called you Alpha especially since you reek of magic and something else.” Stiles and Peter have similar looks from Suga’s point-of-view but on the inside they couldn’t be different. Peter was utterly shocked into silence. The Vide Clan was one of the top three hunter clans in America around the time of the fire and Talia was planning to convince the pack to send Deaton to form a line of communication to start the process to gain an alliance. Now he somehow he one of the last remaining Hales has the chance to meet a member of this clan. Stiles on the other hand was curious, he caught on to Peter’s happiness at the mention of Suga’s last name and when Peter is happy it means he has a plot spinning in his head. Peter bows to Suga with an amusing laugh on his lips after finishing his horrid attempt to keep from laughing he speaks with a slight edge of seriousness,” What a pleasure to meet a member of the Exiled Hunter clan. Stiles did you know that the Vide clan were rivals to the Argents at one point if my information is correct they were the ones who had finally say in the Hunter Council in North America.”, Suga nods in agreement to Peter’s insight and was going to elaborate but Stiles beats him to it, “So while was such a powerful clan exiled then? I mean no offense but its odd.”  
Suga watches for Peter for a brief second before answering,” You see the Vide Clan is only a smaller faction of what was known as the Bullet Proof Pack but thats another tale. Peter here almost had all the facts except that for the fact that our clan didn’t have as much power per say but our name weighed more than the Argents in the community especially after the Argents lost power in Beacon Hills. However we aren’t exiled completely from the Council. Our clan is only called in when something much more dangerous than a wolf reveals it self within hunter or pack territory. I would like to go further in to detail but I have to know have either of you heard of a Nogistune.

 

Stiles’s P.O.V  
I feel my sleeping powers stir at the mere mention of the bastard that gave them to me and at that moment I felt why the barrier was barely hiding his presence to me but Peter only knew that he was around. This barrier was like the void kitsune where it soaked up emotions to keep it powered and if the town felt a sudden increase in negative emotions this barrier would block off any threat to the town. Whoever put this in place has thought of a way to contain and harness the void’s power for themselves. I felt it happen and I knew then that this place had one. My void and my spark were in the final stages of merging meaning my powers would be stable enough to run my pack soon. My powers snapped and tugged into place as it had when I connected to the leyline and removed the smudge would be the best way to describe it that was redirecting its power. As I unwilling followed it down to the point of no return I realized why it was so hard to resist it and why I felt drawn to this town. A nematon was right in the middle of the town but as I looked through it I found people that were connected to it. They were calling out for someone to claim it and my magic did that.

Peter’s P.O.V  
As a Hale that was born at the Nematon like my late sister Talia, I knew there was more than one in the world and the closer I got to one I would feel more at home. This town always felt close to home when I passed through in my younger years but it never felt quite like it and with the mention of that vile creature I knew that the Nematon here must be hidden by a barrier that dampens supernatural senses. Stiles could find the man in front of us with little to no problem even while I was “training with him”(running from his pack of chaos). So this town must be where the Vide clan took residents after falling out with the top pack in Korea. I didn’t tell Stiles about the clan because of their disappearance happened after the Hale fire and when the void took him over all I found of the clan was the remains of a burnt journal detailing how to separate the fox from its host. This clan was believed to be destroyed after Gerald’s betrayal. From the hunters I had a nice long chat with Gerald didn’t like sharing his power with any family that kept so many secrets and when he found out an important one he used it to weaken the clan to the point of exile. I feel Stiles using his full scope of power left behind to survey the barrier and from the look on his face and the Vide in front of me this conversation will either cause a war or make a great way to destroy the Argent brat. My thoughts were interrupted by the power I felt by a pack bond being strengthened forcefully and the feeling of being on an Alpha… no My Alpha’s territory. That’s when I felt it my eyes changed in color and I knew that the blood red color was seeping into them again.

Suga’s P.O.V

 

I felt the barrier being inspected but the power being used to do it could easily destroy it or it would unblock the leyline leading to the town if it wasn’t controlled properly. The wolf was suddenly ready to attack at the mention of the fox spirits on the other hand, Stiles from the outside looks calm but his spark started to disappear only to reveal something that was just as strong as it was old. Whatever it is must be triggered by the Barrier as I look at it further into this energy I can tell that its been growing and fusing with the spark for a couple years now but old power is still adjusting to its host meaning that however he gained this power it wasn't his to begin with. As I thought this I saw the power explode from his outline as though it finally formed something strong. The moment I saw Peter’s eyes change I knew that the territory was claimed and the barrier deactivated with the requirements to do so being met.  
*later that day*

Now that the town had an Alpha I had a lot of choices to make, one being do I stay or do I leave. Stiles and Peter went to their hotel room to call the rest of their clan. Peter even as an Alpha held Stiles above him when they had left me with my thoughts I told them to meet me at my family’s restaurant near the nematon. I sped into the Fox Den to warn everyone not to attack but when I arrived Peter had his claws to the omega who had just entered town and Stiles had the Witches and the Druids strapped down with ropes made of shadows.

 

*Stiles’s P.o.V before Suga arrives*  
Peter and I called Issac and Chris to let them know what happened but Chris said that they were already driving up. Chris explained that Beacon Hills in my absence had been split into five supernatural districts with the Argents over-seeing it all. Werewolves were forced to join the McCall-Argent Pack those that didn't ,had a choice to leave town or join the town as slave workers. While I knew the McCall Pack actually followed the Argent Matriarch I didn't know she had control of the city. The other factions were the Nomads or creatures that didn't want to or need to face humanity to survive , Fairies ,which was Lydia Martin’s area to do what she saw fit to do with. The Abominations like Chimeras and things like the Kanima werewolf. Jackson runs this part of the county with an iron fist. The last one was the Magic community called Shadow Beasts since any magic user besides druids joined the cult that thought the nogistune was the supreme ruler. Each faction existed when I was there but they never wanted control of the city. I guess you could consider my pack the sixth faction since we were the ones that guarded the nematon and the leylines but the only territory we controlled was the preserve. The other major Packs like Satomi’s stayed allied to one faction or more depending on where they were located. Argent told me that by him choosing to side with me when his daughter took over the McCall Pack meant that he was no longer considered an Argent. So he took up Isaac’s last name but anyone in the know still refers to him as Argent when it came to business. The South American hunter clans tended to stay out of North America but since the Argents now belonged to a werewolf pack the territory that they once claimed from the Hunters council was up for grabs so they started implementing a take over. At least that was the case years ago. Chris told me that the Calveras support him and not his daughter and even though he was align to a pack in a sense they would agree to help my Pack claim the hunter rights to territory under my name. The only problem would be where I would be based or at least that was the case when I was staying in Beacon now that all my senior pack members were moving here to Michigan to figure out what was happening through the bonds we could use this as the head quarters of the new clan. The only thing that was need would be a name to associate with us. Since my dad was firmly in Scott’s pack Stilinski was out and so was Argent. We could either make a new one or turn the Hale name into something wolves and hinters alike would fear. As I let the thought mature in my head the bigger my smile grew.

Peter’s P.O.V

Stiles was taking in all the new information like a sponge but he needed to think about if he wanted to lead the territory as a werewolf pack or a hunter clan. I told him with Derek declaring that the Hale name was disgraced and that the true Alpha was the true protectors of the territory anyone looking for a Hale wolf would flock to whoever had one in their pack and claimed they did since the Argents refused to help anyone that spoke the Hale name. I think making the name as part of the hunters Council would help the pack grow larger with the arrivals of fresh hunters willing to be turned but would also make the McCall Pack step to the edge and would more than likely cause the Argent girl to decided that we were gaining to much power. Now that Clans were incomplete do to then Argents dismantling anyone who were against them the balance was shifting in the supernatural community.Last I heard the Kistune Order was starting to emerge as the Apex shifter since Werewolves haven’t been able to send representatives to the Shifter Summit. Every kind of supernatural had a rep there and sometimes a hunter pair would be allowed. I know stiles would be at the helm but I don't think starting a territory and trying to prove his worth to every major supernatural power would be useful yet anyway.  
As my thoughts grew heavier saw Stiles smile that wicked glee filled smile the one even I knew was not good for anyone that got in his way. Stiles proceeded to tell me we were going to be a Hunter clan and he just had to choose a name but when he explain why he wanted the Hale name to be officially recognized as a Hunter clan and not just a pack name. I understood his smile now the name the rolled fear into other packs was dead but as a hunter clan the name would reinstate that fear while also letting the hunters know to back off without having to fight them. The man in front of me was truly a madman when it came to those he cared for but those that harmed them faced a fate worse than being possessed by the Nogistune.

After Driving around town looking for a spot to build our home we decided to as the Vide if he had any suggestions when we reached his restaurant nut as soon as we entered a large group of magic users and an omega attacked us.Stiles started moving faster than before as his magic created a shield over the both of us to stop the magic hurling our way. As Stiles yelled at the magic users the wolf slashed at my throat and nicked my chest in the process. I grabbed his clawed hand mid way and tossed him at the witches that were supplying the druids with energy to hold Stiles in place mistletoe. When i turned around to face Stiles to ask if wanted some help the omega jumped again this time instead of me avoiding him I grabbed him through all the slashes to my body and was about to crush his throat when Suga burst in.

Third P.O.V.

 

Stiles had just stopped the druids from using magic when Suga entered with a old looking book. He asked Peter to let the Omega down and to not attack them since he had instructed them to attack any supernatural that came in without his permission since some shifter had been killing people earlier that week. Stiles released everyone that was being confined except one witch and druid in case the others felt lucky. Peter surveyed the room making sure no one thought to attack before putting the Omega down and saying “ I told you we should have made an reservation first.” at which Stiles relaxes letting those still captured and restrained down. Stiles knows that when Peter jokes or makes witty insults it means theirs no threat to be found at present. Suga then receives very well placed punches to the gut that didn't leave him out of breathe but still had him catch his balance after from the magic users that stayed in town.

Suga’s P.o.v

I deserved those these people and me spent years to build the barrier and even more to make it so it could maintain itself. This man took it down with out breaking it so that meant he claimed it but by his face at the time he was only trying to inspect it which more than likely lead him to the leyline meaning he noticed why the tree in town was so large. The tree has been slowly waking for year after the Beacon hills pack defeated the demon wolf but now as I feel the energies in the town shift. It seems the tree awoke and is in the room with me but I also feel it right out side the window which is confusing. As all of the Supernatural creatures in town pop up in the restaurant from the smell of magic or to figure out why the territory started shifting either way I told them to take a seat while we wait for everyone. We decided early on before we thought of the barrier that every creature in town should know that this restaurant was to be the meeting place in case hunters came to town but it turned more into monthly meetings that included updates of other supernatural towns and hunter movements in states nearby. As far as I knew the only permanent creatures in town were the witches coven, a family of druids, a wendigo family with two high school teenagers, a kanima who was its own master, and a fire kitsune who only came looking for a fight and information. When they had a sat down I activated the soundproofing rune on the wall and called the meeting in session. I let the people in the room with me that no I was not the one to claim the territory and no I was not leaving the town. When Jeff the Kanima asked who claimed the town I had Stiles and Peter undone the spell blocking them from being seen, 

Stiles p.o.v

As I undid the spell, I saw the creatures in the room and felt such a wide range of emotions that I sat down a little too fast for Peter that caused him to mutter something about control my powers would be helpful right now. As I composed myself I saw that they were waiting for an answer so I spoke introducing Peter first and then introducing myself as Stiles Stilinski Hale. Which reminded me I still needed to divorce Derek. A family of druids asked if I was a Hale by blood or by marriage which caused Peter to laugh and say.” He was almost mated to my nephew but he is now currently a Hale by marriage.  
To answer some basic questions we are former members of the McCall Pack and yes we were there when that brat became a true Alpha. While I may be an alpha I follow the man next to me and claim him as my alpha. No we did not mean to claim the territory at first but we are planning on staying and have our pack heading this way as we speak. Our pack in small compared to what it used to be.” One man stood with a fiery looking gaze and said.” I know who you are. The wolf that came back to life Peter Hale and the boy well man who survived a nogistune possession, the man who is connected to the nematon, the man who came overcame the Ghost riders. Little Red. Excuse my rudeness but on behalf of the kitsune community in the North East of the United States we apologize for not coming to your add when we felt the release of a void fox.” The man took to his knee and I had to quickly asked him to stand. “There is no need for apologies its in the past besides with Noshiko’s help in the end…” I was caught off by the mans rage at the mention of the 900 year old fox. The man stopped emitting smoke after a couple minutes and paced for a couple more before speaking “ That women is a stain on the kitsune culture she had corrupt her brethren for something so simple. If she had let our brother do what was asked of him he would have returned back to being a void fox within a week and more than likely returned those he killed to the land instead of twisting himself to fit her wish further. He was one of the few who choose to remain a spirit unless called upon since void kitsunes lose almost all there power unless another creature gives them energy and a purpose enough to stabilize their physical forms. Peter felt the need to mention the fact that she was still alive and was following her daughter who was tracking me across the country with that being said. “Now that I know I’ll have a chat with your brother later when i check on him.” The kitsune wanted to know how i would do that as me being here meant he was dead. “When me and him separated he left a piece of him close enough to my spark that he would still live even when his version of my body was destroyed. He didn't expect my spark to keep him secured to it. With the claim in place it fused my spark with piece of him and with kistune abilities appearing to be stronger then before combine with the fact I can feel him wanting to chat again just within a locked part of my mind. I'm pretty sure he is mad that I didn't just destroy him.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN AGAIN Sorry not sorry but i'm kinda sorry.

Suga finally gives up and says forget it. Grabbing the most comfortable thing in his closet and hooes in the shower.

Suga opens the front door after his shower to find a well dressed Stiles standing there slightly uncomfortable with the clothes on his back.

Both men seem surprised at the others choice in outfit.  
"Uh come in and take a seat. I'll go up stairs and change since I feel under dressed compared to you. I'll start cooking at 6 so we have a good hour to chat.", Suga awkwardly yells from half way up the stairs rushing to at least look decent. He comes downs to find Stiles walking past his stack of books that were read last week.  
"So Stiles how did you get introduced to the Supernatural?", Suga asks sitting down on the Sofa watching as Stiles studies the Manor layout.  
"It all start after Laura Hale came back into town. Peter her uncle had just woken up from a coma induced by the Hale fire caused by the Argents. When he returned from la la land his need to feel safe and healthy caused him to go on killing spree. Killing his niece for the Alpha status and biting my ... friend, Scott McCall the current Alpha of Beacon Hills. After came Peter's nephew who in anger killed Peter for killing his sister with the help of me and the other misfit toys we called a pack back then. After the killing incident, Derek went on a biting spree much like Peter. Unlike him however he looked for people who needed the bite and let them know the risks of it. As Derek created and trained his pack, Scott, Allison who was Scott's girlfriend at the time, and I formed a two man and woman pack since we still didn't trust Derek. Lydia who Peter bit before he died and Jackson who Derek bit and hadn't shown any sign of transforming. So when people started dying again our two packs started working together again or at least tried to. We found out that a lizard like creature called a Kanima was killing people for revenge and Derek thought it was Lydia while our pack didn't.

 At this point in time Allison's crazy Grandpa, Gerald Argent was taking over town to avenge his daughter, Kate Argent who set the Hale fire.  Oh I forgot to say Peter killed her or so we thought but I'm getting ahead of myself. Allison's mother tried to kill Scott but Derek in his sourwolf fashion saved him but gave her the bite in the progress. She kills herself as her code said to and Gerald uses this to make Allison a more lethal huntress. She shoots Derek's pack of misfits up and helps capture them to get to Derek. We found out that to get to Jackson who was playing in the game that we'd have to as well. Jackson it turned out was being controlled as the Kanima and we now knew Gerald was its master that was however after this kid Matt killed a bunch of people cause of some childhood tramua caused by the ex-swim coach. Matt killed a lot of the deputies at the station. Scott runs into Allison while chasing the Kanima down in the station. Following her Gramp's lead and tells Scott to stay out of her way when it comes to Derek. They break up and I have to lie to my father, the sheriff, about what happened at his station. Scott gets stabbed at the hospital by Gerald to convince him to help him get Derek which was to our surprise a plot to get Derek to bite him and cure his cancer. To find Derek, Gerald kidnapped me after his pack refused to give him up. The usual torture happens and I try to free Derek's betas only to get beaten again. Once Gerald realized he couldn't get information out of me. He decided to....", Stiles trails off looking out the window and taking a deep breathe before turning to Suga with a sad smile," He decided to make me a example for Scott. After he proceeds to dumps me at the old Hale house where I make my way home only to run into my dad and to find out Chris Argent had let the betas go after seeing him leave with my bruised body. Peter being the asshole he is decides to use Lydia as a way to bring himself back to life. Since he wasn't at full power he went into hiding leaving a shaken up Lydia to come to my house. A couple hours after my kidnapping Lydia and I head to the warehouse to find Jackson ready to turn into Super Kanima with wings. So I ram him with my jeep and she hops out so she can use the power of love to stop him. After everything s;owed down I come to find out that Scott along with Dr.Deaton, Talia Hale's old emissary, planned to poison Gerald by putting mountain ash pills inside him. He disappears and the day is saved. Yay, right nope your wrong. We get through the summer without an incident until we hear that Erica and Boyd, the two betas who got kidnapped were still missing. Derek not wanting our help and trying to protect us at the same time was keeping the fact that the Alpha pack was headed our way to judge him or kill him depending on his choice. We got a new teacher who turned out to be an evil druid trying to kill her old alpha Kali who was supposed to kill her on the Demon wolf's orders. Sorry for rambling I get distracted whe...", Stiles stops at the sound of a snapping pencil coming from Suga.

Suga Vide was pretty calm most of the time. His friends always said that was his swag but hearing the power hungry man's name said so easily and without worry pushed his patience to the end of its fuse. Knowing his guest was getting increasingly worried Suga took a deep breath knowing he'd have to explain. Suga starts off with a sigh, "Let me explain my story before you continue." Waiting for the agreement on Stiles part," That wolf is the reason my clan is so scattered in the states. We were a small powerful clan and my parents still trained those of us who wanted to learn to hunt. That blind wolf came to our town before the current coven moved here and started drawing attention to the southern part of the town. I was 10 when it happened he drew most of the Adult hunters to the forest while he snuck up to the family mansion. The one were in now was in the process of being built at the time. Since we all stayed there most of us being trained were tasked with guarding the ones who weren't trained or were too young to be trained at the time the oldest one that stayed behind was sixteen. Surprising as he was one of the last to be attacked. We didn't  think the wolf would use human weapon and he knew it. I was tasked with keeping the cellar locked off from intruders so me and the other kids put a mountain ash and mistletoe soaked bear traps in place. Our group of kids moved futher into the cellar keeping to the shadows as we hear shouting from the returning hunters.  After the sounds of gun fire stopped, the cellar door opened and my mother smiled down at the bear traps laid out but as she began to speak Deucalion used his claws to tear out her heart as her body fell into the traps laid out crushing different parts of her and blood spilling closer to where we were hiding. My father startled by the blood of spilled of his wife activated something lost to our clan for a century.", noticing Stiles confused look forced back the tragic memories to offer a proper explanation," My clan has had these powers pasted down from our anscestors. Much like a sparks powers that are past down from the maternal line. My clan had paternal powers stemming from a tragic love story surrounded in foxes. My family is a hybrid in a sense with us containing the blood of two nogistune possessed sparks. Remind me to tell you that story if we meet after this time.", Suga chuckles darkly at hearing his own thoughts only to be interrupted by Stiles choking gasps. 

"Did you say Sparks possessed by Nogistunes?", with a nod as an answer Stiles slowly starts tapping his fingers in anger. Deciding to wait before asking why Stiles is emitting so much pure anger and betrayal Suga continues his story. "My father activated his powers by losing the love of his life. The fox inside his both felt such a strong wave of unrelenting pain that it awoke to a hunger that needed to be satisfied. He collapsed as the wolf escaped with my mother's bloody heart. When he came to it was clear he wasn't the same or sane. The fox started attacking the other hunters as dark veins started appearing on my father's body. It turned out that my father didn't have a strong enough spark to fight for control at least that was what my Uncle and Aunt told me. Most of the hunters being injured already didn't help as my father's body snatcher went around draining them of their spark. They had him shot full of drugs and herbs to see if it would break him out of the trance induced by his void fox. After draining most of the adults that were guarding him it looked as though he went to sleep. I didn't see his body physically for the next week but my dreams were filled with nightmare some about my mother others about my father. When i saw him again I was sure that whoever was sitting in-front of me wasn't my father. I ran as fast as I could trying to get away by the adults in the clan said your father is fine go hug him. They forced me into his grasp and that was when he leaned forward and said the words I'll never forget, 'Let me give you a riddle if you solve it you can have your daddy back and if you don't I'll kill everyone here besides you but don't worry that pretty body of your will keep me plenty satisfied'. He had asked everyone for a moment with his son and as they left the room my heart was filled with despair. He closed the door quickly and dragged me to the bed he was previously confined to. Just to ask that stupid riddle", Suga pauses for a moment thinking replaying the whole situation in hs mind," That creature took me to the bed it was previously confined in and asked me,' Everyone has it but no one can lose it. As you should know being "my" son and all thats also the key to unlocking my clans vault connected to the cellar beneath us so it'll be a double positive. You'll get the knowledge to unlock the vault and your father back so go ahead and tell me the answer. Oh and remember I'll kill everyone except for you if you answer wrong so I'll be waiting in the kitchen'. Funny thing was I had a answer but I still didn't know if it was right. I answered wrong but my Uncle was suspicious of the fox and stayed behind inside the old hidden passages listening to the fox. When he finally reached the kitchen it was too late my answer had already been said. The next thing I knrw was I was outside a giant hole in the ground leading to a cave where my Uncle covered in blood marched clunching something. I made my way down their to find out what happen only to see my Uncle fighting the fox yelling how he destroyed most of the clan and he would get his revenge.  He stabbed the fox in human skin with a black blade as I finally made my way closer to him. The fox laughed and my father's body collasped with my Uncle with it into a sink hole so i closed my eyes believing my Uncle was still there with me Losing another family member and not knowing what was happening or where the rest of the family was. Raptured something inside me and when I blinked the world turned cold and empty. There was no color. And time seemed illrelvent all I could do was stare into the foxe's delighted eyes.", Yoongi chuckles before saying," I guess losing yourself is like staring into the void. My powers blossemed at the deaths of my family and while it saved some it took away something equally important. The family motto made sense to me then 'Our songs create the shadows and within those shadows lives the void while the void swallows everything it can only devour the song within us by conducting a more plentiful sound. Nogistunes break down their hosts with lies and empty words causing the victim to lose their own voice in the process. Once your voice is gone I figured the only song you hear is the lies it tells. Having all heard this do you think you could handle the void in your heart?

To Stiles what Suga was describing was depression or at least a form of it and while he knew how hard it was to fight a voice unfamiliar to him. He didn't know how hard it would be to fight his own voice amplified by negative emotion. Once Stiles figured out his choice the only answer he could give that would help his pack was...

"I did it once with help lets see if I can do it again by myself.", the smiles coming from Stiles's eyes confirmed by Suga's hopeful gaze that a new void hunter had risen and the Supernatural world was in fact changing again with this new relevation and the pack might grow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Promotion: @infinite_emeraldtae

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless promotion @infinite_emeraldtae


End file.
